The Impossible Task
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: Summary: The ARC drop ship failed. There were no survivors. Now the 100 are completely alone. They have to collect the supplies that the drop ship carried and that means crossing through the forest, across a lake and through the Grounders camp. Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen so I'm rating it T right now. There may be a few spoilers so just watch out!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I've decided to write a 100 story because the first series of the 100 has recently finished and I'm really sad but I can't wait till season two! Oh and in this (I've seen episode 1x13) The grounders never attacked and Clarke didn't wake up at that funny place (I can't remember what's it's called. Mount weather something or other).**_

_**Summary: The ARC drop ship failed. There were no survivors. Now the 100 are completely alone. They have to collect the supplies that the drop ship carried and that means crossing through the forest, across a lake and through the Grounders camp. **_

_**Disclaimer: We know how this goes… I don't own the 100 this is purely for fun and practice and no money is being made etc etc.**_

Chapter 1

Clarke looked around at the remaining 100. The shock and devastations was evident on their faces. She turned back and looked out across the forest, her eyes were drawn to the thick smoke and bright flames. The ARC ship.

She choked out a small whimper as she thought of her mother and her friends who had been up there. They would've either been in the first drop ship that had crash-landed; the second one or they would still be up in space. Either way they would die.

She heard heavy footsteps come from behind her and she turned to see Bellamy with a sad, sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He murmured. Clarke turned away from him and continued to stare at the flames.

"I'm sorry too." She told him, meeting his eyes again.

"For what?" He asked, a confused expression played on his face.

"People you cared about must've been up there. Family and friends." She said quietly.

"I had none. Octavia is the only member of my family and quite frankly, I had no real friends." He said, his eyes boring into hers. After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, Clarke sighed and said,

"We should head over there. See if there are any supplies that could be useful. The ARC would've packed almost everything because everyone was coming down." Bellamy nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow at dawn." Clarke stated.

She started to walk away when Bellamy caught her shoulder. "Stay strong Princess." He offered a warm smile, which she happily returned. It was the first proper smile all day.

~ The 100 ~

The camp was quiet that night. When it came to teatime, everyone huddled round a fire, ready to eat. The sky was turning dark, the sun setting and painting the sky bright yellows, oranges, blood reds and pinks.

A few large birds were cooking over the fire and everyone waited patiently before tucking into them. The meat was delicious; it was chewy and salty but a little sweet and perfectly cooked.

Bellamy glanced around the group and met Clarke's eyes. She nodded, knowing what he was thinking, so he stood up.

"Okay listen up." Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I know today has been… Overwhelming for all of you but we can't let it get to us. We need to survive on Earth and I'm sorry but mourning for our people won't help that. There will be time for that later but not right now. We need to go to the crash site and gather the supplies. We need to be ready for the Grounders."

A boy with white blonde hair glared at Bellamy. "We loved those people and you're telling us to forget about them?"

"No not forget-" Bellamy tried to explain but he was cut of by angry shouts.

"LISTEN!" Clarke yelled. The camp fell silent once more. "I know you loved your family and friends up there and I know you miss them. I do too. I know you feel hopeless now that there is no back. None. I _know _that but would your families want you to die because you're mourning them? No probably not and I know that sounds harsh but it's true. We have to survive here because now it's all down to us. Like Bellamy said, there will be time to mourn when we've won. When we no longer have to live in fear of the Grounders. We're going to that drop ship tomorrow because we need the supplies. Hopefully there will be more guns. More bullets, more weapons and food and medical supplies. If we don't get them first then the Grounders will. They're not completely stupid. The know that if we don't get them then we're more likely to die so please. _Please _cooperate."

Bellamy looked over at Clarke's face of determination. He admired that she could do that because not many people could. She could bury her own feelings deep inside her to save lives.

The rest of the teenagers shared concerned looks. There were so many things that could go wrong with this mission but there were so many things that could go wrong if they didn't try.

"I'll do it." A girl who looked about 14 stood up, her red hair tumbling down her back.

"Me too." More and more people stood up.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Clarke nodded at everyone and smiled.

"Good job." Bellamy praised as he followed Clarke through the crowd of teenagers.

"Thanks." The ended up in the med bay where a gangly boy with cracked glasses and greasy brown hair was laying on a makeshift table.

Bellamy frowned. When did this happen?

"Who's this?" He asked. The boy looked up at Bellamy through glassy blue eyes.

"Findlay." Clarke responded, gathering some things from the box of supplies.

"What happened? He looks fine." Bellamy's eyes scanned the other boy's body but found nothing wrong.

"Yes but he claimed to have breathing difficulties while out in the woods and he was hit over the head with something and he passed out. Octavia found him earlier and I need to check him over. Now out." Clarke pushed Bellamy out the tent and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Can't let you catch any diseases he may have." She grinned and then she was gone. Bellamy sighed and chuckled before joining the rest of the 100 for something to eat.

~ The 100 ~

The quietness of the camp was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. Most of the teens hurried out of their tents, weapons at the ready. The noise however, was not coming from outside the walls but the Infirmary. Clarke rushed into the tent to see Findlay, his wide blue eyes staring up at the ceiling with his chest ripped to shreds. Clarke checked his pulse but found nothing. No beat against her fingers.

Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn rushed in to see Clarke rushing around the medical bay. They all saw Findlay's chest and their eyes widened. Clarke turned around and saw them. Her face was shocked.

"I don't understand. He was doing perfectly fine… He was getting better, his fever had gone down, his headache was better and he was starting to remember…" She whirled round again to look at Findlay.

"That's not natural. Someone broke in… Someone did this to him." Clarke whispered.

"What?" Raven asked disbelievingly.

"Somebody killed Findlay."

.

.

.

_Next Time on 'The Impossible Task'._

_She started walking again only to be disturbed by a shrill scream. She turned in every direction._

_No one was there. _

_The forest had gone silent again but she pulled out her knife, readying it in her hand. It was as if nothing had happened. _

_Then a hand clasped over her mouth and she couldn't breath. She desperately clawed at it, but before she knew it, she had passed out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Firstly, thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you guys so much! :) this chapter is for yous. I hope you all liked the last chapter… I thought it was all right for my first 100 fic… Please review because I feel like my stories are pointless when I get no feedback! I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts on this! Oh and also, would you like me to do a 'previously on the Impossible task' or not?**_

_**Summary: The ARC drop ship failed. There were no survivors. Now the 100 are completely alone. They have to collect the supplies that the drop ship carried and that means crossing through the forest, across a lake and through the Grounders camp. **_

_**Disclaimer: We know how this goes… I don't own the 100 this is purely for fun and practice and no money is being made etc etc.**_

Chapter 2

The news of Findlay's death travelled around the camp quickly. Mae was one of the first to hear it. She had cried into one of Findlay's tops that night while her friend, Madelyn, rubbed her back and hugged her.

She had always thought Findlay would've survived the longest. He was so strong and careful although it had been said that someone had killed him while he was ill. Defences were down. Any one of them could die at any time.

Mae stood up and walked outside her tent. It must've been around midnight now, the moon high in the sky and casting pale pools of light on the ground. It was nice seeing the moon where it was meant to be. Up in the sky and not right by her window as she fell asleep.

She made her way to the Infirmary tent and stepped inside before reclosing the zipper. Clarke was slumped in a chair next to Findlay, looking exhausted and it was quite obvious she was asleep.

Mae sat down in the other chair across from Clarke and looked at Findlay. Luckily for her, his chest had been covered with an old t-shirt.

"Oh Findlay…" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She sobbed into her hands and was unaware of someone walking in.

"Clarke I-" It was Finn. She looked up and quickly wiped away any trace of the tears she had shed.

"Mae? Are you okay? What's wrong I- Oh…" His eyes fell on Findlay. He went to sit beside Mae and hugged her, she wept into his chest, sobs racking her body.

"Shh. It's okay." Finn soothed. She sat there cried all her tears until there were none left and she was just shaking in Finn's arms.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. It must be terrible…' Finn trailed off. "You should get some rest. We have to be up tomorrow at dawn."

"I think I'm going to sleep here…" Mae yawned, surprised by her own exhaustion.

"Okay… Well, I'll come and check on you tomorrow." Finn smiled and walked out of the tent. Mae sighed and settled down into her chair. It wasn't long before she was claimed by sleep.

~ The 100 ~

The next morning was a bright one. The sun was out early, birds were chirping and there was a gentle breeze in the air.

Mae shot up into a sitting position, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She blinked back the tears knowing there was no point letting them out. She may as well just burry them within her.

"Mae?" Madelyn's sweet, familiar voice rang through the tent. "Are you okay?"

The other girl looked at her friend in confusion. Mae nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Oh… Okay… I just… Well with Findlay's… you know…" Madelyn paused and took a deep breath.

"Death?" Mae put in. Madelyn's eyes widened but she nodded.

"I'm sorry Mae. I know you liked him and you had just worked things out and with the death of your mother and all as well… Plus, being down here isn't great but I suppose at least we're free… I just… I'm sorry Mae." Madelyn blurted out.

"It's okay I suppose… I've still got you yeah?" Madelyn smiled and nodded.

"You've still got me." She replied. Mae hugged the other girl, burying her face in Mad's long, dark hair.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk…" Mae stood up and grabbed her knife.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Mae shook her head. "I'd like to be alone."

Madelyn nodded understandingly. "Okay. Just be quick. We're going to the Drop Ship today…"

"I'll be back soon."

Mae left the tent and stepped out. The breeze blew her hair back and she closed her eyes, her nostrils filling with the scent of the forest.

She walked to the gates and asked to be let out. The gates swung open and she left. The closed behind her.

She walked into the forest, going deeper and deeper, not bothering to look back or leave a trail behind her. She wasn't planning on going back. She knew the basics. She would live on her own.

She finally stopped when she reached a cliff. The sight was beautiful. She saw the green bushy trees, towering over lakes and ponds. A small village lay just at the horizon and she made a mental note to stay clear from there.

She started walking again only to be disturbed by a shrill scream. She turned in every direction.

No one was there.

The forest had gone silent again but she pulled out her knife, readying it in her hand. It was as if nothing had happened.

Then a hand clasped over her mouth and she couldn't breath. She desperately clawed at it, but before she knew it, she had passed out.

_Next Time on The Impossible Task: _

"_They're not my boyfriends! I don't even... What the hell Bellamy." She ran over to him and grabbed on to his arm. _

"_Get the fuck away from me Octavia!" He bellowed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Mae will be back but I can't say when. I simply don't know. I'm working on spreading out the range of stories I write right now. Like, I've got a Merlin one, a TMI one, a few more 100 ones. It's going to take time but I hope to get them all posted so I will probably update once a week or something… Maybe every Friday and Tuesdays… I really don't know. I'll get back to you on that. **_

_**Summary: The ARC drop ship failed. There were no survivors. Now the 100 are completely alone. They have to collect the supplies that the drop ship carried and that means crossing through the forest, across a lake and through the Grounders camp. **_

_**Disclaimer: We know how this goes… I don't own the 100 this is purely for fun and practice and no money is being made etc etc.**_

Chapter 3

The teenagers left as soon as possible. Most people, including Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and a few others, were leaving but some chose to stay just in case the camp was raided whilst they were gone.

So they trekked through the forest. Bellamy and Clarke lead the way with the others following closely behind. Their eyes and ears were alert watching out for any grounders.

"How long do you think this'll take?" Clarke asked Bellamy. They had decided to stop for a while as they had been walking for about 2 or 3 hours. It was hard to tell.

"I don't know. Probably about 2 days. Maybe 3 but no more than 4. Anyway, if it does take longer than expected, we've got the walkie-talkies." Bellamy assured her.

Clarke looked back at the others who were playing in a small pool of water.

She then looked back at Bellamy; his deep brown eyes were filled with concern. For what? She did not know.

"We'll make it back Princess. I promise." She looked down at her shoes.

"Don't make empty promises." She turned on her heel and walked through the trees, leaving Bellamy staring after her.

_~ The 100 ~_

Jasper sighed as he caught Octavia giving Bellamy a concerned glance. Octavia looked his way and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just worried about him." Octavia told him.

"Bellamy will be fine. I know you care for him but he's a strong person. He has you and Clarke and all of us too." Jasper smiled at her.

"What you talking about?" Finn asked coming up behind Octavia, his arm wrapped around Raven's shoulders.

"Oh it's nothing." Octavia's eyes darted back up to Bellamy just in time to see Clarke walk through the trees.

"I'll be right back." She hurried out of the water and tied her jacket around her waist.

"Bell?" She went to put a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away as if it burned.

"Bellamy." She tried again. "Bellamy what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He spat and shrugged her off.

"BELLAMY BLAKE!" Octavia yelled. Her brother turned to her.

"What Octavia. What could be so important?" His eyes were dark and full of anger.

"Why are you so angry?!" Octavia wondered.

"_You _don't need to know." He told her his voice full of venom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octavia almost screamed. Her brother could be such a jerk sometimes.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! You cant just say things like that and not expect me to ask for an explanation. I bloody well deserve one!"

"I don't have to explain everything to you! Just because you're my little sister and you're related to me doesn't mean I have to share every fucking thought and feeling that comes into my head. I don't want to share _anything _with you. Go and play with your boyfriends." He jerked his head in Jasper and Monty's direction.

"They're not my boyfriends! I don't even... What the hell Bellamy." She ran over to him and grabbed on to his arm.

"Get the fuck away from me Octavia!" He bellowed.

That stung. Octavia flinched away and her face dropped. She almost burst into tears then and there. Then her face hardened and with all her might she shoved Bellamy away from her. He stumbled away from her.

"You JERK!" She screamed before running off.

Bellamy watched her go his face twisting painfully. He hadn't meant to say that. He slumped against a tree and sighed rubbing a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

~ The 100 ~

Octavia walked through the forest listening to the calming chirp of the birds as they sang high-pitched melody's that sounded a lot like the songs her mother used to sing to her as a child.

She kept walking until she heard something.

A scream.

Octavia raced forward ignoring the pain as branches clawed at her bare arms. Hopefully that wasn't Clarke. But who else could it be? It definitely wasn't Bellamy. He didn't scream like that. That was a girls scream.

She stopped running as soon as she heard voices. She peered through the trees and saw Anya.

_Shit._

Lying in a heap at her feet was Clarke, her blonde hair fanned out behind her to form a halo around her face.

Octavia considered fighting Anya. Going out there and plunging her knife into the Grounder's leader's chest. Until she saw the Grounder warriors come to stand behind her. There faces were covered by masks or paint. It was hard to tell. She looked down at their bloodied hands and wrists and then looked back at Clarke. Her arms were covered in a sticky red liquid, and the skin was torn. One of them looked to be at a funny angle and Octavia had to cover her mouth to stop herself making any noise. A bone was sticking out of her arm.

Octavia stumbled backwards as silently as she could. She needed to get Bellamy now.

Unfortunately, she stepped on a twig that had been lying behind her.

She heard the voices ahead stop and everything was silent. Octavia only heard the frantic beat of her heart and her heavy breathing.

"Get them."

Octavia ran. The trees flew by her and her dark hair whipped around her face in the wind. She ran anywhere. Anywhere but there was good enough. She almost screamed when she ran into someone.

She looked up and saw familiar dark eyes. A sigh of relief was let out and she buried her face in Bellamy's chest.

"Bell we have to go. I-"

"No Octavia I'm sorry. I never meant to shout at you I was just upset and I wasn't think properly."

"Bell!"

"I just got so caught up in things and I needed some space so I left and I know I shouldn't have but things have just been so tense lately and I needed to get away from it. I needed to be free and you're really the only person I can be free with."

"Bellamy!"

"You're the only person I can trust because I grew up with you and I looked after you and you're my baby sister and I feel the need to protect you. I'm so sorry for all the things that have happened recently and I'm sorry I've been really overprotective. I've decided to stop and lay off for a while. Cool down. Take a rest. I'm sorry O." Bellamy let out a deep breath.

"Bell, as much as I love to hear that, we have a problem." Bellamy's face fell.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I was going after Clarke because I saw her walk off and I came to this clearing in the trees, not too far away from here. I saw Clarke but she was unconscious and Anya was with her. You know, the Grounder's leader. She had a few of her warriors or whatever they're called behind her and Clarke's arm was definitely broken." Octavia shivered at the memory of the bone, pale and jagged, sticking out of Clarke's bloody arm. "Her arm's had been… scratched and she looked like she's lost a lot of blood. Bellamy what do we do?!" Octavia cried.

Octavia looked up into Bellamy's face, which was now pale and stone cold. A look of pure hatred had settled in his eyes and his fists were clenched.

"We need to go back to camp. They don't just want to kidnap Clarke. They want to use her as bait."

_Next Time on The Impossible Task: _

_Octavia smirked. "You _lik_e her." She teased. _

_Bellamy stared down at Octavia his face on of exasperation. "I am not having this conversation now." _

"_But you do. You didn't deny it and you're wiling to do anything to get her back." Octavia's grin grew wider and Bellamy rolled his eyes. _

"_Octavia I don't like Clarke like that. " Bellamy told her. _

"_Right." Octavia smiled before running off to find Jasper. _

_Bellamy sighed. He didn't like Clarke like that. _Or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hi! I don't really have anything to say except that I think I might change the rating for this because it'll get more gruesome. Well, I think so anyway. Don't worry though. Bellamy and the others ARE going to get the supplies! ;)**_

_**Summary: The ARC drop ship failed. There were no survivors. Now the 100 are completely alone. They have to collect the supplies that the drop ship carried and that means crossing through the forest, across a lake and through the Grounders camp. **_

_**Disclaimer: We know how this goes… I don't own the 100 this is purely for fun and practice and no money is being made etc etc.**_

Chapter 4

Bellamy and the others rushed back to the camp. The gates slammed shut behind them and they gathered everyone up to explain the situation.

"Okay listen up." Bellamy yelled. The group fell silent. "We have a problem. Clarke has been taken by the grounders. We think that she's going to be used as bait or she will be involved in some sort of trade. Hide your things, have some food and get your weapons ready and meet me at the front gate in an hour. The Grounders probably won't wait long. "

Murmurs fill the crowd and everyone nodded before hurrying off to do as asked.

"Bellamy what do we do?" Octavia asked, trying to keep up with her brother's long strides as he walked away.

"We give them what they want in exchange for Clarke." Bellamy said firmly.

"But what if they want our guns. Or our food or-" Octavia was cut off as Finn came rushing towards Bellamy.

"The Grounders. They're here early." He stated breathing heavily. Bellamy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gather everyone up. Tell them to get to the front gate _now._" Bellamy ordered. Finn nodded and ran to collect everyone.

"We just have to do whatever so we can get Clarke back." Bellamy replied to Octavia's earlier question.

Octavia smirked. "You _like _her." She teased.

Bellamy stared down at Octavia his face on of exasperation. "I am not having this conversation now."

"But you do. You didn't deny it and you're wiling to do anything to get her back." Octavia's grin grew wider and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Octavia I don't like Clarke like that. " Bellamy told her.

"Right." Octavia smiled before running off to find Jasper.

Bellamy sighed. He didn't like Clarke like that. _Or did he? _

~ The 100 ~

Clarke woke up to find her head pounding and her arms aching.

She noticed that her head was miles from the floor but her feet were not touching the ground. Groggily she opened her eyes and looked up and almost screamed.

A Grounder warrior was holding her bridal style carrying her somewhere. Wait… She recognised this part of the forest. The Grounders were in their territory. Craning her neck, she realised how many Grounder's there actually were.

Hundreds.

It was like a small army. She struggled in the Grounder's grip, trying to break away but the man only tightened his hold on her, squashing her lungs and chest.

"Let me go!" She choked out.

The man didn't reply just continued walking as if she wasn't there.

"Drop me right now!" She ordered. The Grounder looked down at her and glared but still didn't speak.

"Seriously if you don't put me down right this minute I will-" She was cut off by a loud yell.

"We're here." Clarke saw Anya step forward to the gates.

"Open the gates." She roared. Surprisingly, the gates swung open and the 100 were all standing defensively at the opening. Bellamy was standing before him with Octavia, Finn Raven and Jasper by his side glaring at the Grounders.

Bellamy didn't say anything. No one did. The two leaders were both staring each other down.

"Why'd you come here?" Bellamy asked. Clarke assumed he already knew the answer though.

"We have something you might want." The Grounder holding Clarke stepped forward, Clarke still in his grip.

A hint of concern flashed through Bellamy's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Hey Princess." He greeted. Clarke rolled her eyes. The two of them didn't notice Octavia smiling at them fro her position on the edge.

"We have a proposal." Anya eyed Bellamy.

"We both know that you'll do whatever you want anyway." Bellamy tilted his head. A murmur of approval went through the remaining 100.

"We'll give you the girl-" Anya started.

"Clarke." Bellamy corrected and Clarke couldn't fight the smile that creped on her face.

"We'll give you Clarke, if you let us take the supplies from the fallen ship." Anya proposed. Bellamy ran this thought through his head.

"Give us Clarke no matter what and I'll say whoever gets there first gets the supplies." Bellamy said.

"No." Anya stated firmly. A look on annoyance passed on Bellamy's face.

"I say that's perfectly fair. We took Lincoln and we let him go." Bellamy glanced at Octavia who gave him a glare. "You took Clarke now let. Her. Go."

Anya frowned. "I don't see that as fair."

"Why not?" Bellamy asked.

"Because… I…" Anya paused.

"So we'll do it that way?" Bellamy grinned.

Anya glowered. "Fine. First one to get there gets the supplies. No rules. If one of my people see one of yours we will kill you." Anya stated before turned and walking away, the Grounders behind her. The Grounder holding Clarke dropped her on the floor and left.

Bellamy, Octavia Finn and Raven rushed to her side. Bellamy crouched down and helped her stand.

"Good to see you." He grinned. It wasn't a proper one though, it was fake. Forced.

"You too." She said her throat felt dry.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." He picked her u, the same way the Grounder did, as carried her into the drop ship.

"Thanks." Clarke gave a small smile.

Bellamy and Octavia ordered anyone who wasn't sick or injured to get out of the ship.

"I'm staying." Finn protested. Raven's face dropped and her eyes filled with tears before she stormed out the drop ship. Finn briefly glanced back at her before turned around again.

"Get out Spacewalker." Bellamy crossed his arms.

"I'm staying with Clarke." He almost whined.

"Finn go after Raven. I don't think she's very happy with you right now. Talk to her." Clarke sighed. Finn looked unsure for a moment but he nodded and left.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "He's so clingy. _And_ he played two woman at the same time. Cheater."

Clarke chuckled slightly.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up." Clarke nodded and let Bellamy and Octavia look after her. She slowly drifted off to sleep with Bellamy constantly stroking her hair.

_Next Time on the Impossible Task: _

"_I see you've woken up. Did you have a nice sleep?" Mae could practically feel him smirking. _

"_Murphy." The name made her shiver. _


End file.
